The present invention relates to methods for managing the storage and erasure of data in a storage device in such a way that more critical data is erased before less critical data is erased.
The need to erase data in a storage device is well-known in the art of computer engineering, and is generally motivated by two alternative needs:                (1) the need to clear space for new data; and        (2) the need to destroy confidential information for a storage device having a secure area.        
While the first reason has no urgency, the second reason is vital in critical situations. The “window of time” between the decision to erase the data and the loss of control over the storage device can be very short. Often, the time available for erasing a storage device is shorter than the time required for complete erasure of the entire storage device. Unfortunately, the prior art does not teach methods for organizing the erasure procedure so that more critical data is erased before less critical data is erased.
It would be desirable to have methods for ensuring that when a critical erasure is needed, the most critical data is erased first. Such a prioritized-erasure procedure would provide best-choice solutions in time-critical situations.